Warum muss Liebe nur so kompliziert sein?
by sasori-fan
Summary: Nach einer für sie schrecklichen Situation verlässt Nami heimlich die Strohhüte, doch die folgen ihr..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die Charakter gehören alle nicht mir (leider) und diese Geschichte ist frei erfunden, eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen ffs (kann ja sein..) sind rein zufällig.

Prolog

Wie konntest du mir das antun? Ich wollte doch nur mit dir zusammensein. Ich liebe dich doch. Ich hatte mich endlich überwunden es dir zu sagen, dir meine Liebe zu gestehen. Und du? Du hast mich einfach nur kalt angesehen. Ich habe richtig angst gekriegt. Angst vor dir, meiner großen Liebe. Was du dann gesagt hast werde ich nie vergessen.

„_Du spinnst doch!_ _Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass ich dich auch lieben könnte, du bist doch nur eine_ _geldgeile Zicke!"_

Das hatte gesessen. Nach diesem Kommentar bin ich nur noch heulend weggerannt. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Ich bin doch wirklich dämlich. Er hat ja recht, wie bin ich überhaupt auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen, dass er mich vielleicht auch liebt? War es vielleicht weil ich in letzter Zeit das Gefühl hatte, das er mich anders anschaut, anders als sonst. Sanfter, irgendwie und mit einem leicht verträumten Ausdruck in seinen wunderschönen Augen. Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Das war wohl nur ein jämmerliches Wunschdenken von mir.

000

Mitten in der Nacht, als noch alle schliefen, schlich sich Nami von Bord. Abends hatte sie sich extra freiwillig für die Wache gemeldet, damit sie auch niemand bemerkte und es hatte geklappt. Robin schlief seelenruhig in ihrem Bett und aus dem Zimmer der Jungs drang lautes Schnarchen an ihr Ohr. Sie nahm nur das Nötigste mit, ein paar Klamotten und Geld. Sie rannte zu einem Bootsverleih, den sie nachmittags in der nähe des Stegs gesehen hatte. Er hatte zwar schon geschlossen, doch das ließ Nami im Moment völlig kalt. Mir beiden Fäusten trommelte sie laut gegen die Tür. „Aufmachen! Hey! Hier ist ein Kunde, also mach auf!" Irgendwann wird wohl schon einer kommen und aufmachen, bei dem Lärm den sie veranstaltete. Und tatsächlich, kurze Zeit später erschien der Besitzer des Verleihs im Schlafanzug in der Tür. „Was wollen sie hier und was soll dieser Lärm mitten in der Nacht??" „Ich will ein Boot kaufen und dieser Lärm war nötig um sie aus dem Bett zu kriegen", konterte Nami schlecht gelaunt. Etwas eingeschüchtert fing der Mann an „Wir verleihen nur Boote und verkaufen sie nicht, tut mir leid aber da müssen sie wo anders ..." doch er stockte, als er sah wie viel Geld Nami ihm auf einmal unter die Nase hielt. „.. Allerdings könnten wir mal eine Ausnahmen machen, es scheint ja wirklich ein Notfall zu sein" Also suchte sich Nami ein gutes Boot aus und bezahlte. Zufrieden zählte der Mann das Geld, während Nami ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten in dem Boot verstaute. „Wo willst du eigentlich hin, Kleine?", fragte er schließlich doch neugierig. „Das geht dich nichts an!", fauchte sie ihn gleich an. „Tschuldigung, war ja nur ne Frage", versuchte er sie gleich zu beschwichtigen. Nami sah schuldig gen Boden, schließlich konnte der Mann ja nichts dafür, dass ihre Liebe nicht erwidert wurde. „Ich will nur weit weg von hier", nuschelte sie leise und konnte die Tränen kaum noch unterdrücken. Jetzt fühlte sich der Mann schuldig, kam langsam auf sie zu und wollte sie trösten. Doch sie wich zurück, sprang auf ihr Boot und machte die Leinen los. „Tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt los." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Nami in der Dunkelheit der Nacht...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1 **

**Böses Erwachen**

-Am nächsten Morgen an Bord der Flying Lamb-

Der Morgen ist ruhig, alles ist friedlich. Die Wellen rauschen sachte auf dem Meer, dazu zwitschern ein paar Vögel. Es schien, als könnte absolut nichts diese herrliche Ruhe stören, bis es dennoch geschah...

„HUNGER!!!!" Erschalte es, wie jeden Morgen laut aus dem Schlafraum der Jungen. „SANJI!!! HUNGER! ESSEN!" Genervt blies der junge Mann den Qualm seiner Zigarette aus dem Mundwinkel, während er bei der Zubereitung des Frühstücks schon im vollen Gange war. Nach und nach kamen die anderen in die Küche, manche noch im Halbschlaf, andere schon Hellwach. Nur Nami und Robin ließen wieder mal auf sich warten. Eben wie immer. Oder? Kurze Zeit später kam Robin allein in die Küche und blieb verwundert mitten in der Tür stehen. „Was ist denn los? Und wo hast du denn Nami gelassen? Die pennt doch nicht etwa noch?", fragte Lysop, der sie als erster bemerkt hatte. Nun sahen auch die anderen rüber zur Tür und sahen Robin etwas ratlos an. Robin, die langsam aus ihrer kurzen Starre erwachte, versuchte zu erklären. „Naja, ich dachte eigentlich, dass Nami vielleicht schon hier ist, weil ich sie heute noch nicht gesehen hab. Als ich aufgewacht bin, war sie schon nicht mehr in ihrem Bett, deswegen habe ich erst gedacht sie sei im Bad, aber da war sie auch nicht. Aber was mich noch mehr irritiert, ist, nun ja, von unserem Gold, fehlt ne ganze Menge und es sieht nicht nach einem Überfall aus." Robin hatte sich, während sie erzählte, auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, der ihr am Nächsten stand. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, was in der Nacht passiert sein könnte, genauso wenig wie die anderen. „A-aber was machen wir denn jetzt? Ich mein wir müssen doch irgendwas machen..", begann Chopper noch ganz aufgelöst nach einiger Zeit und schaute in die Runde. Es herrschten eine Sekunden Stille bevor Robin antwortete „Erst mal sollten wir Ruhig bleiben, sie hatte gestern auch Nachtschicht, ich glaube zwar nicht daran weil es einfach nicht ihre Art ist, aber vielleicht hat sie irgendetwas Verdächtiges gesehen und ist dorthin um nachzugucken. Oder sie wollte nur die Stadt erkunden, wenn sich in den Straßen nicht so viele Menschen rumtreiben", versuchte sie die Anderen etwas zu beruhigen, was ihr allerdings nicht wirklich gelang. „Okay, wir müssen sie suchen, am besten bleibt einer an Bord und die anderen suchen sie auf der Insel. Fragt jeden, ob sie Nami seit gestern Nachmittag gesehen haben!", orderte Ruffy entschlossen an. Alle nickten zum Zeichen das sie damit einverstanden waren und Zorro hob noch die Hand um zu erklären, das er an Bord bleiben würde. So war es beschlossen, Zorro blieb an Bord der Flying Lamb und die anderen machten sich auf die Suche nach Nami. Robin ging mit Chopper, Sanji mit Lysop und Ruffy machte sich allein auf den Weg. Nach einer Stunde der Suche hatte noch niemand eine Spur von Nami, und auch nach einer weiteren Stunde nicht. So langsam kamen den Strohhüten Zweifel, ob Nami überhaupt noch auf der Insel war. Als Robin und Chopper gerade an dem Bootsverleih, wo Nami sich in der Nacht ein Boot besorgt hatte, vorbei kamen, blieb Chopper abrupt stehen. Nun blieb auch Robin stehen, dreht sich zu ihm um und fragt verwundert „Was hast du denn Chopper? Ist hier irgendwo eine Spur von Nami?" „Hmm... aber nur eine sehr Schwache... Sie war vor mehreren Stunden hier, schätze ich...", erwiderte der kleine Elch und schnüffelte weiter. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?", ertönte es plötzlich hinter den Beiden, sodass sie sich erschrocken umdrehten. Vor ihnen stand der Besitzer des Verleihs, ein schon etwas älterer, pummliger Mann mit kurzen braunen Haaren die langsam ins Grau übergingen, und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Ehm, ja. Ja, das können sie. Haben sie vielleicht eine Freundin von uns gesehen? Sie hat schulterlange orangene Haare und ist um die 1,70m groß" „Hm, warte, das könnte die Kleine von heute Nacht gewesen sein, es gibt hier ja sonst fast niemanden mit orangenen Haaren." Robin und Chopper horchten auf. Es gab endlich eine Spur von ihrer Navigatorin. „Und wo ist sie jetzt?" „Tut mir leid, das hat sie mir nicht gesagt. Ist einfach mitten in der Nacht bei mir aufgekreuzt und wollte ein Boot kaufen. Dann ist sie sofort weggefahren, schien es ziemlich eilig gehabt zu haben", schloss der Mann seine Erzählung ab und sah die beiden Suchenden an. „Was war denn überhaupt los? Sie sah irgendwie ziemlich aufgelöst und wütend aus?" „Das wissen wir leider auch nicht, aber vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe", erwiderte Robin, dann nickte sie dem Mann freundlich zu und machte sich schnell auf den Weg zurück zum Schiff. Irritiert sah der Mann den beiden nach. „Diese jungen Leute heute...", dachte er sich noch kopfschüttelnd und ging dann in seinen Laden zurück.

Nachdem sich wieder alle auf der Flying Lamb eingefunden hatten, erzählten Robin und Chopper was der Mann ihnen gesagt hatte. „Was?? Mein Namilein soll weggefahren sein? Ohne mich? Nie im Leben!", kam es lautstark von Sanji, der einfach nicht glauben konnte was er da hörte. Und auch Ruffy, Zorro und Lysop stand der Zweifel ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Aber warum sollte sie denn wegfahren ohne uns irgendwas davon zu sagen?? Und dann noch mitten in der Nacht?", fragte Ruffy und sah erst Robin, dann Chopper fragend und mit großen Augen an. „Da fragst du leider die Falschen, wir wissen es doch selbst nicht." „Los Leute! Wir fahren Nami nach!", sagte Ruffy fest entschlossen „Ich will wissen warum sie einfach weggegangen ist.." „Ja, das wollen wir auch, aber wie denn bitte? Wir wissen doch nicht mal wo sie hin wollte. Sie könnte jetzt schon wer weiß wo stecken", fragte Lysop unsicher nach und sah nacheinander alle an. „Ja stimmt schon Langnase, aber wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen." „Genau! Wir fahren zur nächsten Insel und fragen nach, ob sie da jemand gesehen hat, sie muss ja auch mal Pause machen." Also machten sie alles fertig, Proviant hatten sie ja zum Glück schon am Vortag besorgt. So begann die Suche der Strohhut-Piraten nach ihrer Navigatorin.


End file.
